Season Two
Season Two of Glee aired between September 21, 2010 - May 24 2011. The season aired in the 8 pm (ET) time slot on Tuesdays. The season was produced by 20th Century Fox Television and Ryan Murphy Television, with series creators Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk as executive producers, alongside Dante Di Loreto. The series focuses on a high school Glee Club called New Directions, set within the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Season Two follows the club through the sectional, regional and national show choir competitions. Season Two also introduced several new characters, such as Sam Evans, Sunshine Corazon, Blaine Anderson and Shannon Beiste, as well as Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and Heather Morris (Brittany S. Pierce) being promoted to the main cast, as their characters were only recurring in Season One. Harry Shum Jr. and Ashley Fink (Mike Chang and Lauren Zizes respectively) roles were increased in the show. Cast Main Cast * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (22/22) * Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (21/22) * Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester (6/22) * Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (17/22) * Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (13/22) * Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (22/22) * Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (22/22) * Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (22/22) * Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (22/22) * Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (22/22) * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (8/22) * Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (22/22) * Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (22/22) * Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (20/22) * Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (22/22) Special Guest Stars *John Stamos as Carl Howell (4/22) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (3/22) *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby (3/22) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (3/22) *Barry Bostwick as Tim Stanwick (1/22) *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester (1/22) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (1/22) *Katie Couric as Herself (1/22) *Loretta Devine as Sr. Mary Constance (1/22) *Kathy Griffin as Tammy Jean Albertson (1/22) *Patti LuPone as Herself (1/22) *Meat Loaf Aday as Barry Jeffries (1/22) *Britney Spears as Herself (1/22) Recurring Guest Stars *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (22/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (21/22) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (17/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (14/22) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (13/22) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (13/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (12/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (11/22) *James Earl III as Azimio Adams (9/22) *Telly Leung as Wes (7/22) *Titus Makin Jr. as David (7/22) *Dominic Barnes as Trent (6/22) *Riker Lynch as Jeff (6/22) *Eddy Martin as Thad (6/22) *Curt Mega as Nick (6/22) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (6/22) *Charice as Sunshine Corazon (3/22) Episodes Major Events These were the main events during Season 2: * Kurt transferring to Dalton as a result of his being bullied by Karofsky, who himself is struggling with his sexuality. * The blossoming relationship between Kurt and Blaine, which itself grows romantically. * Santana's sexuality and her coming to terms with her romantic feelings for Brittany. This culminates in a love triangle between Santana, Brittany and Artie. * The Rachel/Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn/Finn and the Finn/Rachel/Jesse love triangles. Trivia *There were no full main cast episodes in season two. *Two couples broke up over the summer - Quinn and Puck & Artie and Tina (though Quinn and Puck were not technically dating). *The first season to feature original songs. *The season that the most albums/EPs has been released from. *Three cast members sang for the first time this season: Heather Morris (elevenfold), Harry Shum Jr. (twice) and Ashley Fink (once). *Dianna Agron, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Heather Morris, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Naya Rivera, Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr. are in all the episodes. Albums released in or during the Season: RockyHorrorGleeShow.png|Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show 220px-Gleechr.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album 220px-Gleevol4.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 4 220px-Gleevol5.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Glee-_The_Music_The_Love_Songs.jpg|Glee: The Music, Love Songs 220px-Glee_Warblers_cover.jpg|Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers 220px-Glee_Volume_6.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 6 300px-Tumblr_lqz9odNCyj1r2e7suo1_500.jpg|Glee: The Music, Dance Party 250px-ComS02.png|Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two *Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show (EP) *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *Glee: The Music, Love Songs (EP) *Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers *Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *Glee: The Music, Dance Party *Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Gallery glee-season-2-poster2.jpg Full.jpg Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg Sue from poster.jpg 51T94YHsczL._SX500_.jpg Glee_season_2_slushie_wallpaper.jpg glee-season-2-ep-1.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-11-superbowl-special.jpg glee-2-promo-main-tile.jpg glee-season-2-images-funtvshow.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Season Two Episodes